


Daddy

by paranoidangel



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like a family, they don't always agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



Harry ran his hand over his forehead, wondering when it had all gone so wrong.

He hadn't heard the beginning of the argument, just seen it and now he was beginning to wish he'd never ventured out of his office.

"All right." He didn't have to say it very loud because his voice carried over the Grid and they all respected his authority. "Now what's this all about?" he continued, once he had silence.

No one said anything in reply or looked at each other, but he could hear some shuffling of feet.

After a minute he folded his arms and gave them a look and Connie spoke up.

"I..." Immediately everyone's eyes turned to her and she didn't say anything more.

"It's nothing important," Jo said.

Clearly, he wasn't going to get anything more out of them. So he just said, "Good," and went back to his office, safe in the knowledge that the argument wouldn't continue. Later he would corner Malcolm and find out the full story. But for now, he would be just as happy if they all went back to work to avert the latest crisis and behave like the adults they were supposed to be.

 


End file.
